owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Narumi
Makoto Narumi「鳴海真琴, Narumi Makoto」 is a sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and the leader of his squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Narumi has long hair pulled back into a ponytail. His bangs frame his face. He has a mole under the outer corner of his right eye. He has heavy upper eyelids. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with folded two rows of buttons on the front with shoulder epaulettes along with straps crossing over his chest to form an X. He wears a white web belt with a waist-plate with it. He wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Personality Although he is gullible, he knows how important and dangerous their missions are. He teases the rookies during downtime, but he does not approve of any clowning around or disrespect when it comes close to mission start. He is quick to lose his temper. A bit childish. Yu's lack of respect drives him nuts, but he likes him anyway. History ??? Story Narumi Squad pairs up with Shinoa Squad to exterminate vampire nobles in Nagoya. He introduces himself to Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya and says he has doubts about a bratty kid watching his back. When Makoto tells Yu he is nineteen, Yu lies and says he is twenty. Makoto believes him and introduces the rest of his squad. When Shinoa Squad faces off against Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose, Colonel Mito Jūjō, and Major General Shinya Hīragi, Makoto looks forward to the rookie hazing. Surprisingly, Yu holds off on his own against Guren. Even so, Guren's team defeats them easily. Guren announces that they are all sixteen and three of them bear Black Demons. Makoto realizes Yu lied about his age. Makoto comes up to Shinoa Squad, pointing out their zero teamwork and saying they lied about their age. Yu forgot who he was. Makoto draws his trident and Yu tries to fight him, but Second Lieutenant Mitsuba Sangū bashes Yu over the head. Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi apologizes for Yu. He is concerned about her squad's discipline problems. In Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker's ward, their team waits for mission start. He briefs the team and scolds Shinoa Squad for not coming prepared. He orders Shinoa to teach Yu how to be polite. Yu starts to interrupt him again, and Shinoa Squad beats him up while Shinoa apologizes for him again. Makoto becomes their team leader for this mission with Shinoa second-in-command. Makoto scolds Yu again for not remembering the name of their target, but Yu surprises him by listing the names of all of the humans on their team. The battle starts, and Makoto lets Yu take point. Makoto orders him not to die. Lucal grabs Shinoa's scythe and swings Shinoa into Makoto's path. Yu intervenes. The battle continues, and Special Private Shihō Kimizuki manages to goad Lucal into charging at him. Yu manages to cut Lucal in half, and Narumi finishes him off. His squad high-fives, making Shinoa want to do it as well. Their team regroups at the meeting spot. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven surviving team members; although they killed their noble, they suffered eight casualties. When she asks Makoto about his team's losses, he dumps the responsibility for them coming out unharmed on Shinoa, making Shinoa panic when Aiko glares at her. Yu offers to keep watch while Aiko's team rests, and Makoto pretends to have forgotten Yu's name. Guren arrives, and Makoto reports that the rookies did very well. Guren orders Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad to join his team to hunt down Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and to rescue hostages. Guren orders Aiko to wait half an hour for any more survivors and send them to Nagoya Airport. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities Leadership skills. Demon Weapon * A possession-type Cursed Gear trident. Trivia * Makoto (誠) means "sincerity" in Japanese. * Narumi is a Japanese name that mean different things depending on the kanji used: (鳴海) "the roaring of the sea," (成美) "achieve beauty," or (成実) "achieve truth." Quotes *"So you're the bratty kid who broke regulations and showed up late to his first meeting, eh? I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure I trust you to have my back."--''Makoto Narumi to Yuichiro Hyakuya, Chapter 25, "Narumi and the 20-Year-Old Yu"'' * "Sixteen..? They said they were twenty!"--''Makoto Narumi about Yu, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' * "Playtime is over, kids. Even if you're as useless as rusty spoons, our squad will make this a success."--''Makoto Narumi to Shinoa Squad, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad